Keeping up with the Kardashians The Visitors
by degrasssigleek49
Summary: Kris finds a old letter from her old highschool best friend asking her to take care of her kids when she passes away, Kris finds the children living on the streets, and welcome them into her home. These kids had a hard life, the whole family is ready to chip in and help them experience a new side to life. Will these kids show them a new side to life and can they change each other?
1. Chapter 1

The Kardashian Family

Kris Jenner

Bruce Jenner

Kourtney Kardashian

Kim Kardashian

Khloé Kardashian

Rob Kardashian

Kendall Jenner

Kylie Jenner

Scott Disick

Kayne West

North West

Mason Disick

Penelope Disick

Reign Disick

The Wilders 

Ashely Benson as Thalia -21

Alicia Banit as Tamara -21

Ariana Grande as Ella -20

Blake Jenner as Charlie -19

Billy Unger as Callum -17

Kelli Berguland as Frankie -17

Sabrina Carpenter as Briana -15

Peyton List as Sophie -15


	2. Chapter 2

Kris was looking through her piles of stuff, trying to find Kim's missing purse.

"Mom next time don't borrow my stuff." Kim exclaimed also searching. As she pulled one of her older handbags out the way, she saw an unopened letter fly out of it. She put the hang bag down and reached over to the letter. it had Kris tattooed across the front of it. She carefully opened it do see a hand written letter inside.

_Dear Kris _

_It's Karla Walker from school, I know I haven't spoken to you in a while but I need a favour from you, I'm desperate. _

_I am currently sitting in hospital, I know I am not going to live much long, maybe only a couple of days. I have 8 children and I don't know whats going to happen to them after my death. I am writing as you were once my closest friend and I have complete trust in you. I need you to keep an eye on my children after I die, please you keep them out of trouble. I don't want them to be alone. _

_I would love it if one day you would visit me in the hospital, I'm not sure how much time I havw, put I would want to thank you for anything you would be able to do. Sorry this is brief, my doctors about to come in. _

_Love you always_

_Karla _

Kris slowly closed the letter, it had been written over a year ago. Kris had just put it aside and forgotten to ever read it. Karla had wanted to see her, guilt filled her, interupted by Kim talking to her.

"Mom did you find it. Mom." She questioned urgently. Kris though for a moment before shooting up.

"I have to go." She said darting towards the door only hearing Kim shout her name after her.

Kris ran downstairs looking at and old phone book from last year, she found the name Karla Walker and the last known address. She grabbed her keys, and put on her shoes. Kim ran to the top of the staircase over looking her mother.

"are you crazy." Kim exclaimed as Kris darted out of the door.

An few hours later she arrived at the address to see an old small house which had clearly been abandoned. Kris sigh before seeing an old man smoking a cigarette watching the passing cars.

"Excuse me, Karla Walker used to live here, with her kids, do you have any idea what happened to the kids." Kris after the man approaching his metal gate.

"Are you the social." He huffed, refusing to look at her.

"No, but that means you know where they are right." Kris asked pleading.

"I don't grass." He simply replied folding his arms.

"There mother told me to look after them," Kris told him, causing his eyes to flicker up.

"bit late aren't you." He said sarcastically.

"Please." Kris begged, he finally uncrossed his arms approaching the gate.

"They live on the streets now, they are rumored to live on 48th street, in the old abandoned building with a group of others." He said noddng towards the nearest town.

"Thank you." Kris said stepping back inside the car, and driving away, the man simply shook his head after her.

She arrived at the old building cautiously stepping out and entered through an arch window, many people looked at her, she tried not to look scared as she carried on walking through the building.

She didn't know what these children looked like until she was something, a girl with blonde hair, Kris mind flashed back to Karla at school, the two were almost identical.

"Excuse me." Kris shakily asked her, the girl turned around after laughing at something the boy next to her had said.

"Tamara." Kris said softly looking the girls up and down.

"How do you know my name." She asked defensively, standing up. Kris took her sunglasses off, causing Tamara face to soften.

"Hey your the lady of TV, you." One of the younger girls started saying before getting cut off.

"Kris Jenner." Tamara whispered.

"I haven't seen you since you were 3." Kris said smiling at her.

"What are you doing here." Tamara asked looking her up and down.

"Your mom asked me to do something, I have only recently found out what it was." Kris said pulling her hand bag further up her arm.

"What was it." A boy asked.

"To look after you." Kris said softly looking at the group of children.

"We don't need your help." A girl said standing up, she was the same age as Tamara and the two girls looked almost identical.

" Thalia, Please my house is big enough to fit you all." Kris said pleading.

"Because your rich and famous, you hardly earned any of it." Thalia exclaimed.

"Thalia shut up." Tamara said silencing her, Tamara then turned back to Kris, "Why do you really want to help us, our mom passed away over a year ago and you didn't care then, so why care now."

"I only just found the letter your mom wrote, I didn't know." Kris said.

"are you really want to help." Tamara asked firmly.

"Tam." Thalia warned, but Tamara carried on looking at Kris.

"Yes." Kris smiled back

"sure, we come live with you." Tamara said, causing all her siblings to sit up.

" Tam what the hell." Thalia asked, turning Tamara around as Kris let out a sigh of relief.

"Look around do you really want to carry on living her, do you want them to carry on living here." Tamara asked her sister pointing to her siblings.

"I'm in." Another girl said standing up her hair was a deep red.

"Come on Thalia." A boy said standing up.

"Fine." Thalia mumbled, causing Tamara to high five her brother.

"Grab your stuff." Kris told them, they all did so before Kris followed them outside.

They reached Kris's landrover.

"you still don't know all of us, you know I'm Tamara and y'know my twins sister Thalia." Tamara introduced.

"I'm Ella, I'm 20." The girl with the deep red hair introduced herself as tossing some hair over her shoulder.

"I'm Brianna, this is my twin Sophie we're 15." One girl said with hands in her coat pocket motioning with her head to the girl next to her.

"Hi." Sophie said holding her hand out.

"Hi." Kris smiled back shaking it.

"I'm Frankie, 17." A girl said standing next to a boy who looked almost the same as her.

"I'm Callum." The same boy said holding out his hand, Kris shook it.

"Then I'm Charlie, 19." The final boy said giving her a kind smile.

"well it's great to meet you all, I don't really have alot of room in the car so your all going to have to squeeze." Kris said looking at her car then looking back to the 8 people in front of her.

"ok well you two can share a seat and-." Tamara began talking to Brianna and Sophie before getting cut off.

"Shot gun." Thalia said jumping in the front seat as Kris climbed into the driver seat.

"Seriously how old are you 5." Tamara asked her. In the end Ella, Brianna and Sophie ended up sitting in the two seats seats at the back, whilst Charlie, Tamara and Callum sat at the front with Frankie sitting on Charlies lap with her legs stretched across her other two siblings.

Kris picked up her phone and called Kim.

"Mom, where the hell are you we are worried." Kim shouted down the phone.

"Yea you bitch." Khloe shouted from afar.

"I'm coming home, call a family meeting." Kris demanded.

"mom whats going on." Kim asked confused.

"Just get a family meeting ready." Kris exclaimed.

"Like Bruce as well." Kim began.

"everyone." Kris said before handing up.

"fun fun fun." Brianna said sarcastically as the car began pulling out.


End file.
